Alcoholism is a complicated but identifiable disorder which can be successfully treated. Treatment must involve the total person, his physical, emotional and social areas of dysfunction. To accomplish this requires the skills of the internist to restore physical health and of the psychotherapist to assist the patient in his efforts to return to a social acceptable kind of behavior. This project proposes to provide adequate diagnosis of each individual's @roblems, and to prepare and carry out a plan of treatment securing physical care if necessary and using individual, family and/or group psychotherapy and environmental manipulation. Any and all community agencies offering service to those suffering from alcoholism will be used in the treatment plans when appropriate.